Heat of Passion
by girl.with.passion
Summary: '"I didn't hear you come in." Daya lets out fake gasp and looks at Abhijeet in shock. "Senior Inspector Abhijeet can be so oblivious, I never knew that." Abhijeet looks away embarrassingly.' - Daya thought to surprise Abhijeet but didn't know that he will be surprised instead. New Abhijeet & Daya One-shot. Warning: M/M Slash!


Hey guys, back with another one-shot. This one-shot is dedicated to my sweetheart 'storiesbyAbby', she has always been there for me and this is a 'thankyou' especially for translation today. Lol.. naahhh.. thank you for everything. :* I got idea of this one-shot from the song which I am currently obsessed with 'Heat of Passion'. Before you all proceed to read the story let me warn you all, this is a M/M slash fic, so if you are not fan or can't bear the concept of M/M slash don't you even bother reading this story. I will not stand any hate comment on this one-shot because you can't fathom the idea of slash. Who are still going to read and my dear friend - enjoy reading! :* 3

* * *

><p><strong>Heat of Passion<strong>

Daya is welcomed in house by loud music blasting through the speakers. He does not recognize the song but it is quite upbeat. He enters more in house but no one is there. Taking his jacket off he goes makes his way towards kitchen but stops at the doorway of kitchen at the sight in front of him.

Abhijeet in apron is busy cutting vegetables while dancing on the song playing. Folding his arms in his chest, Daya stands there amused and waits for Abhijeet to notice him which doesn't take long. As soon Abhijeet looks up his eye falls on the figure standing at the doorway.

"You are here? So early?"

"Hmm.. I am."

"I didn't hear you come in." Daya lets out fake gasp and looks at Abhijeet in shock.

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet can be so oblivious, I never knew that." Abhijeet looks away embarrassingly.

"With this nuisance blaring, I wouldn't be surprise if someone invaded your house and you didn't realize it."

"Oh come on." Abhijeet sighs.

"Turn down this noise will you?"

"It's music!"

"It seems like car crashing." Daya replies as he enters in the kitchen.

"Face it Abhijeet, your choice is music sucks."

"Oh, you are the one to talk." Abhijeet mutters.

"I heard that."

"It was meant to be heard." Daya laughs at this, Abhijeet glares at him then goes back to cutting the vegetables.

"Stop brooding, Abhijeet it doesn't suit you."

"I am not brooding."

"Of course not!" Daya lets out a mock laugh.

"You are back early, I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"Is it a polite way of saying 'get out'?" Abhijeet just roll his eyes at this.

"The paperwork was completed rather quickly so... you are making dinner." It comes out rather as a question.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Maybe, I am just like other human, who does feel hungry?" Abhijeet is just taking the piss and Daya knows it too.

"You usually do take out, only in special circumstances you cook dinner." Abhijeet nods while continuing preparing for dinner.

"What's so special tonight?"

"You are detective, figure it out." Daya comes and stands in front of Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet.."

"Daya.." Abhijeet moves away and pay attentions to his food. Daya stands there quietly watching everything then suddenly it clicks and everything falls into place.

"Oh.." Daya's face lights up at realization and a knowing smile spreads on Abhijeet's face when Daya figures it out.

"Yes... oh."

"Freddy told you, I was coming back,didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Damn." He silently curses Freddy and Abhijeet just laughs. Daya pays attention to what Abhijeet is preparing, both of them remain silent for sometime which is rather comfortable. After sometime Abhijeet breaks the comfortable silence.

"Go freshen up, the food is almost ready." Daya nods but does not move from his place. Abhijeet motions him to go but instead Daya moves forward and places his both hands on Abhijeet's shoulders. Daya never realizes who moved first but seconds later their lips were connected with each others and Abhijeet's hands clasped on his neck. Daya moves one of his hand in Abhijeet's hairs and tugs them. Their bodies move closer until there is no more space between them but only clothes parting them. They stand their drinking each others' taste for a long time. When their lips finally part from each other for the need of oxygen; they stand there with gaze locked with each other, only then Daya pays attention to the song playing in background 'Heat of Passion'.

"Welcome home." Abhijeet whispers and Daya smiles, truly smiles at him.

"Go, get fresh." Abhijeet tells him once he gets his breathe back, Daya nods finally letting his arms drop to his side and moves towards the door.

"Still.. your taste absolutely sucks in music." He barely finished the sentence when a flying spoon hits him on arm, he looks at Abhijeet with wide eyes.

"Go!" Daya laughs and finally leaves the kitchen, leaving Abhijeet to finish making dinner with beautiful smile on his face and feeling absolutely content.

* * *

><p>I hope you'll enjoyed it! Yep, I ship them! I do! :')<p> 


End file.
